


Five dozen roses.

by Miizurichan



Category: Free!
Genre: Implied SouMomo, Lack of Communication, M/M, Nitori is sensitive, falling in love all over again, flowers and romance, good guy Sousuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2653646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miizurichan/pseuds/Miizurichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feeling miserable, Nitori slowly begins to doubt Rin's feelings. Even though he knows there is nothing between Rin Sousuke, he somehow makes himself think there is. Rin doesn't see it, but after Sousuke and Momotaro all but throw it in his face that something is up, he's determined to make Nitori realise that his feelings hasn't changed.</p><p>Who knew that roses and communication could work wonders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five dozen roses.

After Nitori and Rin have been dating for a few months, Nitori starts getting worried again. Watching Rin acting all buddy with Sousuke was taking a toll on his emotions.

It was as if his mind thought that it was an endless circle of dark haired, blue eyed men out to get his beautiful boyfriend. Feeling the way he was was dumb, if not dumber than how he felt while he thought Haru was out to get Rin.

Nitori decided to skip swimming practice for the first time. After seeing how Rin and Sousuke poked fun at each other while trying to observe the others, he didn’t feel bad about skipping it. He would make up for it later in the day either way. 

They weren’t great observers as neither of them realised he was gone until Momotaro pointed it out. “Oi, Sousuke-senpai, Rin-senpai, where’s Nitori-senpai?” Both of the older males looked at each other, then to Momo. “What are you talking about, Momo? Nito is right here!” Rin looked to his side and expected to see Nitori, but there was just air there. “Huh? Where’d he go?” Feeling mildly worried that Nitori could be hurt; Rin clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and hurried off toward the showers and locker rooms. 

When Rin didn’t find Nitori in the shower or the locker rooms, he threw off his legskin* and hurried to get his underwear, pants and jacket on. As far as Rin knew, the only reason why Nitori would disappear from practice was if he had some sort of health issue. 

Nitori had gone back to his dorm room, thrown himself on the bed and started crying. He didn’t want to doubt Rin and in all honesty, he had no reason to. He had seen how Makoto was around Nagisa and Rei, and it never seemed to bother Haru at all, so why was he feeling so doubtful? 

In his haze for finding Nitori, Rin forgot to search the most obvious place; the dorm room. Perhaps it was because he didn’t believe that Nitori would go there, or perhaps he was just too lost in his own worry to go. 

After having spent half an hour searching for his boyfriend, Rin walked back to the pool and changed into his legskin*. He figured that since he hadn’t found Nitori now, he didn’t want to be found. Being a respectful boyfriend no matter what, made him stop searching for the time being. 

What met him when he came back to the indoor pool though, was a different story. Everyone had their hands on their hips and disappointed looks on their faces. Rin didn’t even get to explain that he hadn’t found Nitori before Sousuke spoke. 

“I get that you’re slow, but this is too damn much. How long are you going to be an oblivious shit, huh? Do you honestly never talk to your own boyfriend? Have you ever taken a damn look at him to see what he’s feeling? The guy is worried, upset and sad, and you’re downright ignoring it and not seeing it. On top of that I’m willing to bet my ass that he thinks he can’t speak to you in fear of you biting his head off.”

Momotaro and the rest of the swimming team nodded while Rin got even more worried and confused. “I don’t get it… He doesn’t seem unhappy or anything…” Rin frowned as he looked down toward the tiled floor. “That’s because you don’t share a dorm with him anymore. You share dorms with Sousuke-senpai and that’s also part of the cause.” Momotaro shifted his balance to the other foot with a frown. “And there’s also the fact that Nitori-senpai is a sensitive person with little control over his emotions. You must have communication in a relationship or it’s gonna go to hell. So you’d better find a way to make it up to him on, and start talking to him.” Momotaro huffed and shooed him away. 

The next day it was practice, Nitori came to participate but it was pretty clear to everyone that he was too distracted to swim as well as he used to. No one wanted to say anything about it since his eyes were a bit red and puffy. ‘Have I really lost him… to Sousuke-senpai?’ As he got up from the pool, he found his towel and dried his hair without even a glance at Rin. 

On the other side of the pool, Rin was looking at him with a sad and worried look. It had been two days and he still had no idea how to cheer Nitori up. At this point, he did consider calling Makoto for advice and getting Nagisa to keep Nitori busy for a few hours. Don’t misunderstand, Rin liked romance, and romantic things, he just sucked at being romantic and figuring out romantic things. There really was no other choice, was there.

When both classes and practice was over, Rin returned to the dorm room he shared with Sousuke and flopped down on the lower bunk. He didn’t want to call Makoto for help with something that he should have figured out on his own, but he really wanted Nitori back in his arms. 

The conversation with Makoto ended up long and much more awkward than it should have been. This was mostly due to Rin’s inability to word himself properly. However, in the end Makoto had given Rin enough inspiration to what he could do. 

He decided that tomorrow would be a good day, so he’d have to text Nagisa and ask if he and Rei could hang out with Nitori tomorrow. It was never a good idea to call Nagisa, he would blabber until your eardrums screamed bloody murder and Rei would have to hang up for him. 

To: Nagisa Hazuki  
From: Rin Matsuoka  
I got some plans going, but I need some help. Are you and Rei free tomorrow?

To: Rin Matsuoka  
From: Nagisa Hazuki  
Hmmm? For Ai-chan, is it? Of course we’re free~ Tell us how we can help~ 

To: Nagisa Hazuki  
From: Rin Matsuoka  
Could you two keep him company from after school is finished and until I text you? Just, take him out shopping, I’m sure there’s some shit you need from some store 

To: Rin Matsuoka  
From: Nagisa Hazuki  
Haha~ Silly Rin-chan~ Sure, we’ll keep him occupied until then~ 

To: Nagisa Hazuki  
From: Rin Matsuoka  
Thanks

‘Damn that Nagisa… already knowing, even if he was guessing. Oh well, now I’ll just go to sleep so I can make it through tomorrow…’ Rin yanked off his socks and his pants and threw them on the floor. Whenever he didn’t sleep with Nitori, he always kept his shirt on. 

Nitori had taken another shower as he got back to his dorm room. He cried his heart out as lowly as he could so that he wouldn’t disturb Momotaro. Sliding into his bed he closed his eyes and prayed he wouldn’t get another nightmare. 

Rin spent the entire day being nervous and distracted. Hearing the bell ring to signalize the end of the day, he leaped from his seat, grabbed his bag and dashed off. He trusted Nagisa and Rei with the task of keeping Nitori occupied for two hours or so while he went out to buy the things he needed. 

As he picked out the ingredients he would need for Nitori’s favorite dish, he also bought at least five dozen large, red roses. While looking at flowers, he also picked out some maroon colored Hibiscus Roselle flowers along with some Blue Hydrangea flowers. Carrying all the flowers in one arm and the grocery bag in the other, he walked back toward the school and the dorm rooms. 

Rin made the food first, and while that was standing on the stove to keep warm, he started laying out flower petals everywhere. On the bed, he made a heart of the remaining rose petals and made the Hibiscus Roselle petals form an R while the Blue Hydrangea petals formed an A. The plus sign between the two letters were made out of a combination of both maroon and blue petals. When he felt satisfied with the result, he found some candles to put on the desk he moved to become a table for them. After doing that, he sent a text to Nagisa, saying it was okay for Nitori to come to the dorm room, and that Nagisa had to tell Nitori to go to Sousuke and Rin’s dorm room and not his own. 

He felt nervous, but he wanted it all to come from his heart, therefore he refused to think of what he was going to say. 

Nitori felt very confused as he, Nagisa and Rei walked toward the school and the dorm rooms. “You gotta go to Rin-chan and Sou-chan’s dorm room, okay? I don’t think you’d want to go to your own dorm room at the moment either way.” Nagisa smiled warmly as they stopped by the entrance. “I’m sure it’ll be alright, Nitori-kun.” Rei adjusted his glasses and smiled as well. Smiling a little, Nitori looked at them. “I hope so. Though I’m not sure just what you’re talking about…” “Oh, you’ll see. Just go now.” Nagisa gave Nitori a little push before waving and walking off. Nitori waved back before heading inside and toward Rin’s dorm room. 

Rin had just placed the food on the table when he heard a soft knock on the door. “It’s open, just come in.” Rin turned toward the door and waited. “Rin-senp-w-what?” Nitori had opened the door and frozen in his steps. Looking around in mild bewilderment, he noticed all the flower petals and the heart on the bed. “What… is all this?” Feeling a blush creep up his neck and settle in his cheeks, Nitori turned to look directly at Rin. 

Rin swallowed the lump in his throat and desperately tried to stop his fidgeting. “I know I’m not good at talking, or really expressing myself calmly, and I don’t notice things all that quickly. Just like… how I didn’t notice that you were feeling sad and worried. I didn’t see it and I feel ashamed over it. I’m supposed to be the one that makes you feel safe, wanted, loved, respected and supported, not sad and miserable. I don’t know what you’ve made yourself think, but I’m not involved with Sousuke, nor will I ever be. I would never cheat on you and hurt you in any way. I’m going to be more open, and express myself more, if you’re willing to find the patience to help me. Because I love you, I really do. Everything from how you look in the morning to how you get startled when I hug you from behind. I don’t ever want to…you know, not be with you. ‘Cause, like, you mean the world to me, and I love you a lot.”

When he finished his little speech, he looked up and flinched at the sight of a crying Nitori in the doorway. “H-hey, why’re you crying? I-I’m sorry, I love you. I’m so sorry…” Rambling over his words, Rin walked slowly toward Nitori who leaped forward and hugged him as hard as he could. “You dumb…You dumbass! I love you too. I love you, I love you so much.” Nitori looked up and sniffled softly as Rin gently pressed his forehead to his. His warm hands were on his cheeks and his thumbs were gently stroking away the tears. “I’m sorry; I know I’m a dumbass.” Nitori noticed that Rin’s eyes were filled with tears as well, so he stood up on his toes and wrapped his arms around Rin’s neck. “No, I’m sorry. I’m sorry, and I’m so happy right now.” Nitori pulled back and gently kissed both of Rin’s cheeks. “I’m glad. Are you hungry?” Rin smiled the best smile he could as he dried his eyes a bit. “Yes, I’m very hungry.” 

While they were eating, they talked about what could have caused the whole misunderstanding, and promised each other that they’d talk to each other more. Rin also promised to take Nitori on a lot more dates and help him train in the evenings. 

Their fingers were toying with each other while they were eating and their eyes were locked nearly all the time. It felt like falling in love all over again. Their hearts were fluttering wildly in their chests while they talked. 

They both cleaned up the dishes while dumping hips on purpose from time to time. When the dishes were all cleaned, they started removing the flower petals from the bed. “They’re really beautiful petals… and they’re our colors too.” Nitori smiled softly as he plucked the petals from the sheets. “I picked them out for that reason… I’m glad you liked them as well.” Rin couldn’t hold back the flush in his cheeks any longer and sat down on the bed when all the petals were removed. 

“I didn’t just like it, I loved it.” Nitori sat down in Rin’s lap and wrapped his arms around his chest as he leaned his head on his shoulder. “I missed this.” In return, Rin wrapped his arms around Nitori’s waist and moved them so that they were laying on the bed. “I missed this too.” 

Sighing softly at the comfort of finally being back in the arms he felt like he belonged in, Nitori moved up a bit and kissed Rin softly. Rin returned the kiss and moved a hand up to stroke the back of Nitori’s neck gently. 

They spent the rest of the evening talking and kissing. Their feet would rub against each other until their socks had been rubbed off their feet. They looked at each other and laughed. Deciding it was time to go to bed, they undressed each other until only their underwear remained. They got back in the same position as they were in before, with Nitori perfectly nestled against Rin’s chest and their feet rubbing against each other. 

They fell asleep to the warmth and comfort of each other, as well as the butterflies of falling in love all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Second part of the idea i was allowed to use by my best friend, though a bit more dramatic.  
> I don't mean to make it seem like I'm hating on Sousuke or anything, but Nitori IS a sensitive guy and when you're in love your brain tries to fuck up your entire life, so.  
> Also, for anyone scared off by the implied SouMomo, it's only if you read between the lines of what Nagisa says to Nitori.


End file.
